


不吃东西的人（四）

by xiheahamster



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiheahamster/pseuds/xiheahamster
Summary: 不吃东西的人最后一篇（就是个车）我一滴也没有惹
Kudos: 7





	不吃东西的人（四）

开车时间  
永恩紧张得不敢睁开眼睛，亚索看见他微微颤抖的身体和越发红润的脸颊，竟无端地开始联想他是否因此从亡灵的世界返回了人间，并即将回到亚索的身边，使过往一笔勾销，使亚索的已经渡过的年岁重新开始。  
亚索的气息呼在永恩的脸上，他很少俯视永恩，而是习惯于被永恩管教，而今日永恩对他露怯，反使得他极不适应，手上动作慢了不少，迟疑着去拉已经被永恩裹回身上的上衣。自他上次进城穿上了衣服之后，亚索就再没有机会看见他裸露上身的样子了。亚索小心翼翼地把衣服卷下来，生怕触碰到永恩的皮肤，哪怕接下来他即将要把永恩上下摸个遍。他一边脱着衣服，一边小心翼翼地从侧面观察永恩的神情，他这原本算得上无所畏惧的勇士竟然在犹豫是否打破眼前的禁忌。  
挑战禁忌的刺激感使亚索心跳加快，他定了定神，仿佛下定了决心的样子，伸手落在了永恩的胸前。他本以为死去的人的触感将不再敏锐，永恩却在他的手碰到之前软了身子，亚索甚至感觉手心下的那片皮肤抖了抖。  
“永恩？”他问，这时候亚索才知道应当看看永恩的脸色。他把目光移到永恩的脸上，永恩依然没有睁眼，扑扇的睫毛上沾着泪水，他听到亚索叫他，就禁不住使泪水淌了下来。  
“不……亚索……这是我的错误！”他说着，哭得更加凶猛了。  
亚索心里慌了起来，他以前没见过永恩哭，因此也不知道永恩哭起来是什么样的，况且他也不知道永恩为了什么而哭泣，亚索心思远不及永恩细腻，安慰人的事情他一点儿不懂，亚索只懂得一种情感，那就是征服。事到了如今又岂有停下来之理？亚索竟然还生出了一丝变本加厉使他哭得更厉害的心思。  
永恩虽然是哭着，却难得的没有推开亚索，亚索摸他的乳尖，他反而伸手揽住亚索的肩膀，往他身上靠过去，纠结着是否要把脸也一并贴在亚索胸前，他一面做着这些仿佛是撩拨的事，一面在脸上露出极度抗拒的神情。然而他的抗拒到了如今则显得十足媚态，从没见过哪位贞洁女子愤怒时还能使两颊泛上如此诱人的红晕。  
亚索被他这样矛盾的态度弄得更加迷惑了，然而永恩无论是拒绝还是撩拨，对亚索都只有一种正面的作用，那就是鼓励他再进一步。于是亚索大着胆子用指腹蹭了蹭永恩的嘴唇，他马上就微微地张开了嘴。永恩已经不知不觉地坐在了他的腿上，亚索再也无法将眼前的永恩与印象中的永恩联系起来，他的严肃与不可侵犯被亚索轻轻的一抹彻底地拂去了。亚索脑海里只剩下了微微张开的、红润的嘴唇和永恩因为哭泣而泛红的眼角。  
他低下头去吮吸永恩的嘴唇，亚索只是喜欢这张开的嘴，而并不懂得具体的接吻，他凭借着本能用牙齿小心地咬，用舌头轻轻地舔。永恩没有反抗，他顺从地抬起了头——亦或者是企图使亚索更加贴近他，将自己的脸凑了过去。  
亚索吻着他，直把自己憋得几乎断气才愿放开，永恩反而没有受到影响，仍是那副纠结的模样，亚索常常见他眉头紧锁的表情，几乎已将其当成了永恩的习惯，然而当他有一天想要窥探永恩的内心时，这神情又是那么的费解。  
“永恩，”他说，“你既然不愿意，为何又要靠近我？”  
“我……”永恩急切地想要辩解，一下子睁开了眼睛，亚索看见了他目光中带着慌乱，但他不是推开亚索，相反地，永恩拽住了亚索的袖子。  
亚索心中的迷惑此时已经达到了顶峰，他实在不愿意费心去猜永恩始终不愿意说出口的东西是什么，于是他威胁地用牙齿抵住永恩的喉结：“为什么？”  
永恩大约实在承受不了这种双重的压力，亚索的一再逼问终于使他崩溃地开了口。  
亚索的神情凝固在了震惊的前一刻，他还来不及为自己所听到的惊天秘密感到惊讶。永恩抽泣着告诉他，他一直想要他。  
亚索有那么一刻忘记了自己在做什么，他只觉得自己什么也想不了。永恩则脱力了似的倚在他肩膀上，亚索能听到他急促的呼吸和嗓子眼里低低的呜咽声。他听到这一句就能顺理成章地明白自永恩与他相遇以来那些微小的动作，那些离奇却在如今看来充满着隐喻意味的经历究竟代表着什么，但亚索根本不想再花一点儿时间去回想了，应该愧疚的人是亚索。  
永恩原以为亚索会因为这震惊而放开他，于是做好了抽身离去的准备，但他心中依然充满了强烈的不甘，即便他觉得自己是如此罪恶，试图引诱亚索。他的羞耻心没能使他从亚索身上离开，可亚索已经把手伸下去了。  
“亚索！”永恩没想到亚索并没有就此收手，道德提醒他即使自己可以试图玷污亚索，但亚索不能这么做，“你该放开我了！”  
“那你为什么不下去？”亚索知道了他心中真实所想后，反而对这背德之事充满了期待，永恩的脸贴在他的脖子上，他一只手从背后环着他的哥哥，另一只手已经摸着了永恩的下身，他所期待的窘迫又兴奋的红晕马上浮上了永恩的脸，他不知所措地移开了视线，亚索感觉连他眼中的泪水都透着情欲，他怎么可能收手呢？  
“为什么？哥哥，你舍不得。”亚索尖锐地对他指出了他内心的矛盾。  
“我知道，但是……”他的哥哥可怜巴巴地企图辩解，亚索还在磨蹭他的东西，于是他的喘息变得甜腻了起来。亚索看着他皱起眉头，显然对亚索动作极为不满。然而亚索顾不上照顾永恩的自尊了，永恩尚且顾及廉耻，他则总是放任一时的冲动。  
亚索分不清他的情欲来自于哪里，他急不可耐地找到臀缝下面的位置，宣告自己接下来的侵犯。永恩慌得不行，禁不住扯了亚索的手臂。可他不懂的是，他越是在亚索面前露出这样的怯意，就越会招致亚索变本加厉的进攻。  
亚索离彻底打破他们之间那层不可说的禁忌只差最后一步，永恩在他怀里抖个不停，亚索无法分辨他究竟是因为恐惧，还是单纯地因为亚索将手指探进他身体里带来的不适。无法分辨的对于亚索来说不重要，他一门心思全在指尖的动作上了，  
亚索满心欢喜，手上的动作一时间没轻没重，待他反应过来，心虚地抽出了胡乱扩张的手指时，永恩已经软倒在了他的怀里。他的反应比亚索想象中大太多，亚索感觉他的体温高得烫手，后面也夹得极紧，亚索想起他在里面感觉到的那种猫儿舔舐手指时的吮吸动作，就觉得头皮一阵发麻。  
“这样不要紧吗？”亚索多少对永恩的反应有所担忧，他自认为自己的动作已经足够温柔谨慎，哪知道永恩依旧承受不了。  
永恩没有回答他，眼睛里蓄满的泪水正顺着脸颊滑下去，这只会无端增添他的媚态，不是什么好答案。亚索怎么也等不到他开口，也等不到任何一个能告诉他哥哥的态度的动作。永恩只会轻轻地磨蹭他——这是否意味着他放弃了最后的防线？  
亚索只能一个人继续下去，无论永恩意下如何，他只能接受亚索的一切动作。亚索握着他的腰将他的身体从自己腿上抬起来时，只觉得他手里的身体柔软得不像样。永恩从没试过对亚索露出如此一副仍由其摆布的态度，亚索的这次探索对于他来说极为新奇。他用手握着自己的东西顶到穴口，尽管亚索在进去的前一刻还在暗自紧张那张激烈开合的嘴会带给他灭顶的快感，但这丝毫不能阻挡他的欲望。  
亚索觉得永恩的手在他进去的那一刻扯住了自己的头发，而他的身体却在热切地迎接亚索，亚索被他紧紧地吸住之后，就无法抽身离开了，他大力顶撞了几下，为得是得到内里更加猛烈的迎接。永恩趴在他的耳朵旁边抽泣，亚索知道他的脸一定已经红得不能再红了。  
亚索不明白永恩现在的身体构造是否还和他生前一样，但他的身体出乎意料地令人沉醉，仿佛是特地为情事所造，紧致而富有弹性的内部肌肉按照节奏吮吸着亚索，使他来不及清醒就受到下一波情潮的冲击。永恩的身体是如此激动，使亚索几乎忘记了自己实际上正在侵犯他，正在不顾他们之间的血脉关系行苟且之事。  
永恩的嗓音原本就极为动听，亚索听见他耳边的声音渐渐变得沙哑，永恩双手攀在他的脖子上，让亚索无法远离他，他的泣音总是非常短促，和急促的呼吸一起拍打着亚索的神经，提醒亚索他们究竟有多么激烈。  
永恩的声音越发娇媚了。亚索猜他已经失去了大部分的神智，才会一面在亚索身上被动地起起伏伏，一面张嘴咬他的耳垂。亚索觉得自己怀里抱着一个火炉，尤其是颈部那块被永恩紧紧贴住的位置，亚索抬着他的腿使他坐在自己身上不断浮沉，而他则把眼泪和汗水一起洒在亚索背上。永恩甚至愿意轻轻地“嗯”几声，带着鼻音和一点点委屈，湿漉漉地打在亚索耳朵里，亚索被他激得兴奋了，撞得又深又重的时候，他就放肆地拿自己的下体蹭蹭亚索，或者用牙齿去磨被他咬在嘴里的耳垂。  
亚索顺其自然，永恩把他吞得很深，他就干脆射在了最里面——要是这只魅魔的身体生来就是为了诱惑亚索进入，那这就不算什么。  
亚索稍稍平静了下来，借着不应期，他缓缓地退了出去，永恩则没有恢复，他依然无力地趴在亚索身上。亚索小心地把他的脸扳过来，生怕弄断他的脖子。  
永恩脸上仍带着潮红，亚索擦掉了他的眼泪，此时他第一次看见深陷情欲当中的永恩的眼睛，湿润且涣散的眼瞳里模糊地映出人影，亚索就把这甜蜜的目光当作了对他的许可。


End file.
